


salva veritate

by TenebrisKukris



Series: TMA x EC AU [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Archivist Edition, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Ghosts, Magic, Murder, Other, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The TMA AU That Nobody Asked For
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrisKukris/pseuds/TenebrisKukris
Summary: The TMA x EC AU Nobody Asked ForArchvist Edition“What we have been, or now are, we shall not be tomorrow.”― Ovid, MetamorphosesCurrent Chapter:Case # 05450724 – Statement of James Russel regarding the siege of Castle Hedgehog.
Series: TMA x EC AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804156
Kudos: 5





	1. FRZ # 001 - The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Case # 05470312 – Statement of Dennis Cramber regarding an apparition spotted around a monastery in Lucifenia.

**Archivist** **:  
**

Testing. Testing. One...two...three. Brilliant. Okay, my name is Yukina Freezis, Head Archivist of the Freezis Institute. Yes, I am aware of the similarity of the names, but believe me when I say that it is mere coincidence. But I digress. The Freezis Institute deals in the research of the paranormal and esoteric and as the Institute was founded approximately five hundred years ago – I don’t know the exact date – there is a lot of information stored in its Archives, which is now my job as Head Archivist to organize. The current head of the institute, Kyle Marlon has employed me to replace the previous Head Archivist who has recently quit due to the nightmare of managing the Archive.

It’s a fair decision, I suppose. At the moment I can see thousands of files strewn about the floor of the Archives, as well as Levia knows how many other files are in storage. I’m unsure exactly why the Archives is so disorganized, but considering that certain files refuse to be recorded with technology such as microphones and laptops – an esoteric reaction perhaps, must investigate later – the effort to organize what must be over five centuries of statements and other materials must be considerable. Still, it must be done. I’ve taken the liberty of recording the statements which refuse to be recorded with conventional means with a series of tape recorders on site. This will, at least, suffice until I can request someone from IT to deal with the situation. I have to unfortunately promise no order into the statements I will be recording and apologize to anyone trying to make sense of it all. I think that’s enough for my excuses, and we have to start somewhere.

Statement of Dennis Cramber, regarding an apparition spotted around a monastery in Lucifenia. Original statement given March 12nd 547. Audio recording by Yukina Freezis, Head Archivist of the Freezis Institute.

Statement begins.

**Archivist (Statement):  
**

Thank you for having me, I know that ghosts aren’t exactly the most supernatural thing out there, but I was in the neighborhood and decided to give you people a statement. I’ll start with the basics, I lived in an orphanage for a good portion of my early life – after the civil war there were a lot of kids stuck in that position and I was unfortunately one of them.

It was an okay life, I suppose. The nuns were kind women and we were all fortunate enough to find a place in the world. It was better than being stranded alone in the countryside, or worse, a rotting corpse on the road. Now, I was about, what, twelve, thirteen years old when I first saw the specter – I was cleaning up the church as there had just been mass and saw it sat in one of the pews, looking intently at the altar. I didn’t recognize him as one of our regular attendees, but I didn’t pay him any mind as we do get the occasional person staying behind after mass. I continued cleaning up the church – polishing the idols, sweeping up the floor, that sort of stuff when I realized that the sun was setting and decided to head back to the main hall for dinner.

As I was about to open the doors and exit the church, I bumped into one of the nuns. She asked what I was doing, and I said I was cleaning the church. "It’s nice that you’re cleaning it all by yourself", she said. I responded that there was someone in one of the pews keeping me company. She looked across my shoulder, focusing intently. She then laughed and said that there was no one else in the church with me. I froze. I looked back slowly to see an empty church hall. It was honestly a bit spooked by this as there was only one entrance in the hall and the church itself was too small for anyone to hide.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that I saw the ghost again. All of the orphans were inside the dining hall for dinner. Sister Rin was cooking that night, and everyone was excited because her meals the best we had at the time. She came in with a big pot of stew and a smile on her face. I eagerly dove right into the meal, and even had time to ask for seconds. Now, I was about to stand up and head back to my room as I had my fill when I noticed that there was a figure standing near the window. It was looking inside the dining room and was staring directly at some of the orphans.

Sister Rin didn’t notice anything, as she was feeding one of the smaller orphans and no one else seemed to notice. I slowly got up from my seat and walked closer to the window. It was the figure from the church, of course. I had heard of ominous spirits lingering in the world before and thought this apparition might be one of them. I was petrified at the possibility of encountering such a creature, and I stood there frozen in terror. The spirit then seemed to notice me, and I could see the look of surprise on its face as it turned to face me. I was about to run, to yell in terror for someone, anyone to come and save me from what was sure to be some kind of vengeful spirit. And then it smiled. It wasn’t a smile of malice, I’m sure of that, but just a regular old smile.

I was slightly startled by it, and was about to run when Sister Rin came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, and turned to see Sister Rin looking at me with some concern. The dining room was empty – the rest of the orphans must have all went back to their rooms – and it was only the two of us left in the darkened room. I told Sister Rin about the apparition, and she had this weird look on her face, then quietly took me to bed herself. We about to enter my room when she leaned down and looked me in the eye. She told me that I shouldn’t tell anyone else about the sightings and told me that she would handle it. She said there

<static>

are things that linger beyond life and death

<end static>

And that as long as you didn’t approach them, they shouldn’t cause you any harm. I was quite honestly petrified with fear, as a young child it felt like I had discovered something I wasn’t meant to know. I went to bed unable to sleep. The shadows cast on the wall felt starker than I had ever seen them before, and I didn’t get a good night sleep. I woke up disoriented, my head throbbing from how little sleep I had gotten and went about with my regular schedule. I tried to push the thought of the apparition out of my mind, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The day passed me by without any sign of the apparition, and so did the next day and the day after that. I was jumpy for the better part of a month, just waiting for it to show up again, but it never did. Some of the other orphans – who could be quite weird at times, but I think that was just their way of coping – noticed how stiff and on guard I was and were prone to teasing me about it, sometimes jumping at me from shadowed corridors, which, in hindsight were pretty funny but only seemed to aggravate my mood. Eventually I decided that I wasn’t going to let the idea of some weird spirit cause me so much stress and just carried on with my life.  
  


**Archivist:**

Statement ends.

Well, this was an interesting story, though because of how long it’s been I find it difficult to verify any details. Looking at the notes indicates that most of these sightings occurred a few years after the Lucifenian Revolution, EC 515, while this statement itself was given on EC 547. It’s remarkable that even then the Institute, another subsidiary of the Freezis Foundation, was collecting information on the paranormal.

I asked the Research Division to help corroborate some particulars about this statement; Dennis Cramber did exist and has the relevant birth and death certificates, as well as verifying that the monastery that he mentioned does in fact exist. There really isn’t much to go over as it has been too long since the events told in this statement to do any relevant follow-up. The apparition that Mr. Cramber described didn’t seem to be malicious, and only manifested in areas where only he could see it. I’m honestly quite tempted to list this statement off as some form of hallucination or lingering PTSD from the war, but the fact that this statement refuses to record on any modern technology and only through my tape recorder makes me inclined to think otherwise.

Assuming all else is accurate, it is possible that the apparition described in the statement was simply a wandering sprit, perhaps a relative or parent of one of the orphans checking in on the children from beyond the grave – there have been cases of which in the past where communal with such entities have been documented, but it would be impossible to confirm without wasting too much manpower on what might just lead to a dead end.

What strikes me most about this statement is the location of the monastery that was mentioned. According to the report, the monastery would eventually become the first headquarters of the Sisters of Clarith.

Recording ends.


	2. FRZ # 002 - The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case # 05450724 – Statement of James Russel regarding the siege of Castle Hedgehog.

**Archvist :**

Statement of James Russel regarding the siege of Castle Hedgehog.

Statement begins.

**Archivist (Statement) :**

When do the nightmares stop? The screams haunt my dreams even after four decades have passed soundly. I remember old Pete gave you a statement about his experiences with Hedgehog, so I thought I’d get some of it off my chest at the very least.

There was nothing sane about Hedgehog. Everything we did, for what little good it achieved. It was all – madness. I would apologize for making you write this down, but that fucking bitch tore my arms off – so here we are.

I was stationed with the Third Legion as one of the backup units, keeping the mud and flesh soldiers at bay. I had several misgivings about the whole situation if I’m being honest. Dealing with men trying to kill you is one thing; dealing with those monsters in the shape of men was another thing altogether.

The commander – an imposing woman who wore red armor – had told us that these beings were created by some foul magic. That put things into perspective – I didn’t know Elluka Clockworker personally, but I heard the stories. She could supposedly lift up armies by their trousers up in the sky and let them fall to their deaths or some other stupid tale that was probably just another soldier’s drunken ramblings, but when we were fighting creatures that wouldn’t stop squirming even as we bisected them it made all those stories seem plausible, downplayed even.

It was raining when the fortress came in view. Our boots were filled with mud and grime as the rain seemed to pour ever stronger at our march. The weather sure as hell wasn’t fit for a campaign, but the shithead king that was leading us didn’t seem to give it any mind, the fucker. Hey, maybe it was some sort of strategic maneuver, hell if I know, they didn’t pay me to think.

The king was nowhere to be seen, as usual, and our commander organized a simple base of operations about a mile from the castle. Normally we’d station near the fighting for one reason or another, but even I could see that that wasn’t an option. The closer we got to the castle, the harder the rain seemed to pour and the more of those creatures we would encounter.

We already had good number of our boys mauled and shredded by those lumps of flesh, and the mud creatures weren’t any joke either. I could tell from the general’s face that she was worried about the campaign, and to be honest, most of the men were as well. It wasn’t enough that we were fighting monsters, but the weather seemed to take every opportunity to kick us in the balls.

We set up camp there for the night, hoping that the weather would clear for tomorrow’s assault on the castle. After the tents were set up, I lay huddled up with the rest of the troop trying to ward of the cold that felt like it was seeping into my bones. Sleep didn’t come easy, and with what fleeting moments of peace that came to me before I was woken up by screaming or the harsh rain hammering on the roof, I did not dream. I find that a mercy, in hindsight.

We woke up at dawn. The rain had thankfully become a light drizzle since I was asleep, but a large fog seemed to have replaced it. It took a bit longer than usual to get all the Legions ready and assembled in the fog that seemed to envelop the whole area, and I was a bit concerned that it was some bit of magic.

Still, we pressed on. Even in the thick fog, the castle was in sight and I almost let out a sigh of relief. There had been very few creatures on the way to the castle, so I assumed that they were mostly dealt with and we just had to clean up the mess.

But of course it wasn’t that simple.

As we got a decent distance away from the gates of the castle, we got into our pre-planned position and held our ground as the commander and our king were going to make a short speech. I don’t remember exactly what they said, something about peace and dignity and fate, maybe, I honestly just wanted this campaign to be over as I was worse for wear.

Somehow the king looked worse than I did. There were obvious bags under his eyes and his arm was bandaged up intensely. He looked pale and for the first time the thought of how young he was came to mind. I pushed the thought out of my mind as soon as I realized it, focusing on the battle ahead.

The rain seemed to stop entirely, the sound of our footsteps and breathing being the only thing that we could hear for miles as the mist seemed to to thicken and swirl around us. The tension was palpable, and just as the commander was about to shout an order, the iron gate of that castle seemed to shudder.

It made a terrible sound – like the screams of the dead and dying warped into that cold metal as the structure seemed to bulge as the gate slowly opened. I could almost smell the fear that each and every one of us had when we heard that gate. What happened next was almost a mercy.

The gate was open and nightmares stepped out. I – I don’t mean that in some metaphysical way, I mean that those _things_ were the stuff of nightmares. I am not a religious man, but I find it hard to think kindly on a god that lets those _things_ exist. The creatures that exited that castle were born of flesh and mud – these rotten emaciated things that shambled with such an intent to take our lives that I desperately wanted to run.

The First Legion was decimated. The creatures had the element of surprise and we were spooked with a terror that almost rooted us to the spot. Some of us had even had the idea to run – a sentiment I shared until I noticed that the mist surrounding us seemed to waver, and I could feel the slightest hints of rain on my skin.

I knew then, somehow, that if I ran, I would die. It wasn’t logical at all, and I didn’t even think I had any reasoning behind it except for a primal urge in my gut. In the end, the commander chose for us. As one of the creatures impaled a swath of men in its bony hands, she brought out a sword in her left hand and jumped onto the creature’s arm, then in one fell swoop severed its head.

She then plunged the blade into that decrepit flesh, her shouts echoing in this foggy wasteland as if it were some kind of battle cry. That was the moment where things started to shift. I don’t remember exactly what happened after the what was left of our forces all somehow decided to charge at the creatures, our swords pounding against metal and flesh and bone on some unholy stage.

I remember the tasting of blood in my mouth – whether it was mine or a stranger or even one of those creatures didn’t matter as I charged forward with the intent to kill. I remember stabbing into putrid flesh and decay over and over and over until I was walking on flesh.

But the gate was still open, and out the nightmares came.

They seemed to be in every shape and size now, mud and flesh and bony rot in a mockery of a silhouette as they poured out of the gate, sometimes trampling each other to reach us. I was eventually fighting on the front lines myself as those around me seemed to fall but I didn’t care.

I stabbed and slashed until my sword broke like some useless stick and I grabbed a sharp piece of bone that fell from one of the creatures and used that instead. When the bone cracked and shattered I used my hands and ripped the flesh clean off their bones. I could feel the blood and gore on my fingertips and I could almost hear music ringing in my ears as I shouted a battle cry to advance.

And then that bitch finally decided to make an appearance.

I knew who General Ney was, and was briefed on her abilities, as were all of us, but in that moment I found her so repugnant and upsetting that I charged her instantly. I was almost at spitting length when I realized what a mistake I had made. She had a look of boredom – and I was going to savor smashing that pretty face on the ground when I felt a rush of air strike me dead.

I fell to the floor with a thud, arms detached from my body with an almost clinical accuracy.

I should have died from that. My arms were nothing but stumps and I almost blacked out immediately, half unconscious. After that it becomes nothing more than flashes of color – red against yellow clashing in the frail white mist and the scent of blood permeating every single movement of being. For a moment, I could almost feel their heartbeats, blood pumping through their veins as they wanted nothing more than to kill.

And then silence.

That’s when it all came apart.

I saw fire. I saw an inferno swallowing the of the fortress, and even in my half-conscious state I could almost see with perfect clarity the outline of fire that swallowed it whole, that melted the stone and iron and brick with an intensity that made me realize that I had no idea what violence truly was, not really. Not when I saw the flame warp and distort against itself, the fire shifting and growing until it took a shape that I recognized from all the folk tales and stories from my youth.

The last image I saw as I finally blacked out was the dragon flying towards the sunset. I still cannot shake the feeling that it wanted to swallow the sun whole, to take its flame and seamless destruction for its own and burn the world ablaze.

I when I came back to consciousness – a good three days dead to the world – I found the stumps of my arms cauterized, as well as most of my body being heavily burned, but I was alive. That’s a lot more than I can say about the rest of the men who were on this campaign.

The official story was that Abyss I.R and Elluka Clockworker had fought – and that explained a good deal of what happened – the creatures we fought, the dragon – but it never sat right with me, although I was in a bloodlust for half of the fight and unconscious for the other half, so take my words with a grain of salt.

Statement ends.

 **Archivist** **:**

This statement is quite…what is the term…overloaded.

The Hedgehog Conflagration has been the topic of many studies and theories over the years and finding a statement like this that concerns it is…refreshing. I most definitely do not remember the dragon taking off into the sunset – and all other accepted accounts do not mention any dragon, merely a great flame that swallowed the castle whole.

Now I recognize that magic isn’t _exactly_ supernatural, but it is still a pleasant read, even though many of the particulars are unverifiable, again, or that there may or may not be a big government conspiracy about it, another crackpot theory that never got mainstream attention.

Now –

<static>

**Kyle:**

Recording a statement?

<Yukina screams.>

**Archivist :**

Oh for Levia’s sake Kyle, I didn’t even hear you come in.

**Kyle:**

What’s it about?

**Archivist :**

It’s one about the Hedgehog Conflagration – a soldier that lost both his arms gave it. I believe your namesake was involved in it as well.

<Kyle snorts.>

**Kyle :**

Well, I’m sure it was quite the tale.

**Archivist :**

It’s quite an interesting read. Though I think it was misfiled since we don’t cover magic if I’m being honest. There was also a mention of another Hedge veteran who made a statement, though I doubt I’ll get to it with this mess of an archive.

**Kyle :**

I wouldn’t worry about it too much. You’re doing a good job organizing the archive so far.

**Archivist :**

Thank you. I appreciate you checking up on me, it can get quite lonely down here.

<Kyle laughs.>

Now, I better get back to recording.

**Kyle :**

I’ll be on my way then. Send me an email if you need anything.

<Door closes.>

**Archivist :**

Where was I? Ah, yes.

Now the dragon made of flame reminds me of some interpretations of the Levianta Catastrophe, a great dragon enveloping the entire nation and bringing it all down to ash. It certainly does have some similarities, but I can’t verify anything particular or even if what he saw really happened, as usual.

It's been centuries since the Hedgehog Conflagration, and yet the exact site and the surrounding area is still considered a dead zone. The ambient magic can be seen by non-magic users, and it is a frequent hotspot for stories of ghosts and magic and all sorts of things. What occurred – whether through magical or supernatural means – there scarred the land for miles to come and there have been concerns in the past that whatever did happen could somehow spread to the surrounding areas.

The area itself is still technically under Marlon soil, but the magic fallout makes it everyone's problem. I'm relieved it isn't anything like Levianta or half the country might have been dead by now. At the moment certain organizations have jurisdiction over the area since it has become a hot potato of responsibility. I don’t find it surprising that the Institute is one of them.

Recording ends.


End file.
